What Comes From Drinking
by Blue44653
Summary: What happens to Romano and Spain after Spain gets drunk? spamano, T for swearing, human and country names used haphazardly.
1. Chapter 1

The day was cold, very cold, and Lovino hated it. He was trudging through the snow with a drunken Antonio. All the way scolding about how those two idiots he called friends were just that, idiots. Antonio however, was paying absolutely no attention to him, but instead, to a squirrel that was running alongside them.

"Hey Antonio! Are you even listening?" Lovino asked irritably

The Spaniard just responded with, "The squirrel's gonna freeze out here."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lovino questioned.

Antonio pointed towards the squirrel.

"Why the hell do you care about a stupid squirrel? They're nothing but vermin." Lovino said disgusted, squirrels were not one of his most favoured animals.

"Lovino! How could you say that, I mean, I know it's stupid, running about all willy-nilly in the freezing cold, but it's certainly not vermin!" Antonio scolded.

Lovino rolled his eyes and said "Whatever, moron"

Antonio sighed and continued watching the squirrel. Out of nowhere he said, "I wanna eat that squirrel."

Lovino had to think about that for a moment before responding with, "You…want… to eat the squirrel?"

"Yup," replied a cheery Spaniard "I mean we could totally do it. Just eat it ya'know?"

Lovino turned and looked at him questioningly before saying, "You seriously need to lay off the booze."

Before anything else could be said, Antonio took off after the squirrel that scurried to get away.

"Hey Antonio! Get back here you bastard!" Lovino called, running after the Spaniard.

Lovino turned the corner and the sight shocked him. Antonio was sitting on the sidewalk, presumably chewing on the squirrels head. It's bloodied body in his hands. He swallowed and took another bite from the squirrel's body. Blood squirted onto his face, and Lovino cringed at the sight.

Taking a shaky step forwards he questioned "Antonio?"

Antonio turned towards him "Hm?"

"W-why are you e-eating a squirrel?" Lovino asked feeling more that uneasy.

"Well, because I could." Antonio replied, happily taking another bite out of the creature.

"Antonio. Come on, we need to get you home." Lovino said, shakily extending a hand out to the Spaniard.

Antonio looked at Lovino, he was pale and shaking. His eyes were looking towards the ground and there was the faintest hint of fear in them, an emotion Antonio seldom saw. Antonio put down the remains of the dead squirrel and took Lovino's hand, it was cold.

"Lovino, are you cold?" Antonio asked the quivering Italian

Lovino looked at him pink tinting his cheeks, "W-well no shit Sherlock! It's fucking freezing out here!" He said as he pulled Antonio up off the ground.

"Yeah, but you're really pale."

"Would you stop interrogating me!?" Lovino yelled

"Alright, alright." Antonio said, hands up in surrender

"God, sometimes it's hard to tell when you're drunk and when you're sober, you're pretty much the same all around." Lovino murmured stuffing his hands into his pockets and walking towards their house.

Antonio chuckled, "Yeah."

When they got home, Antonio immediately passed out the moment he hit the couch and Lovino plopped down onto the chair next to it. He was equally as tired and fell asleep not long after.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Lovino woke up to whimpering, and as he blinked the sleep from his eyes, he recognised the sound to be Antonio who was on the couch beside him. His face was red and when Lovino put a hand to his forehead, he drew it back with a hiss, for his head was burning hot. 'Shit, he's sick' Lovino thought as he got a wet rag from the kitchen and placed it atop Antonio's forehead, his whimpering succumbing a little.

Not long after, Antonio awoke with a terrible headache, nausea, and he felt as if he were on fire. He painfully made his way to the kitchen sink, vomiting up a brown liquid. "Ugh" Antonio fell to the floor, his legs felt like jelly and he felt he would pass out at any moment. Lovino walked into the kitchen to find a slumped over Antonio against the cabinets.

"L-Lovino." Antonio said in a hoarse voice.

Lovino was shocked; he looked just about dead except for the redness emanating from his skin. Romano helped Antonio up and brought him to his car.

"w-where are….we going?" Antonio asked exasperatedly.

"The hospital." Lovino answered bluntly.

When they got there he was admitted immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino was besides Antonio's bed when Dr. Larson called him out into the hallway,

"Has he been drinking? There are trace amounts of alcohol in his system."

"Yes, and last night he, uh, ate a squirrel." Lovino answered rubbing the back of his head.

The doctor looked at him skeptically, "A squirrel?" he questioned.

"Y-yeah." Lovino answered nervously.

"You sure that's exactly what happened?" The doctor was studying him and Lovino didn't like it one bit.

"I was just taking him home!" he bust out, "He ran off and when I caught up to him he was just eating it!"

The doctor sighed and said "There's a possibility that contracted a disease from it. We'll have to run some tests, if that's alright of course."

"What do you mean?" Lovino asked

"He is very ill and unconscious. He needs consent from someone he trusts for us to go on with the procedures."

"Why the hell are you asking me?!"

"Well, he's been calling out your name in his sleep. Your name is Lovino right?" The doctor asked

"Yeah," Lovino stated annoyed, "Fine go ahead, I don't care what you do."

Antonio was tested for many diseases Leptospirosis, Salmonella, even the Bubonic Plague. Eventually he was diagnosed and Lovino was just a tad bit relieved.

"Antonio has Hantavirus." Dr. Larson stated

"Hantavirus?" Questioned Lovino

"Yes, it's contracted by ingesting or inhaling rodents with the disease, although it's not commonly found in squirrels."

'How the hell do you inhale an animal?' Lovino thought, he asked, "Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine as long as he takes these antibiotics." Dr. Larson stated handing Lovino a bottle of pills. "It's a good thing you brought him in right away; Hantavirus can be fatal if not caught in time."

Lovino stiffened, "Fatal?"

"Yes, if it's not caught in time, it could spread throughout his entire bloodstream and then there would be nothing we could do. You got him here though," Dr. Larson patted him on the back, "Consider yourself a hero you saved his life." The doctor smiled at Lovino before walking away

'I saved Antonio's life?' Lovino thought.

~~~bananas~~~

Spain was back to normal in a couple of weeks from taking the antibiotics. "Romano!" he yelled glomping the unsuspecting Italian.

"The fuck! Get the hell off of me bastard!"

"Aww, but why, my little tomato?"

Romano glared at him, "I told you not to call me that. Get off you're suffocating me!" Spain took a step back but still had his hands on his shoulders. His smile was wide and his eyes warm.

"Why the hell are you looking at me like that?" Romano questioned a little creeped out by the staring.

"You saved my life."

Romano rolled his eyes, "my god, will you just drop it already." Spain had been thanking him ever since he found out the disease was fatal, which was a few days after his recovery.

The doorbell rang and Spain ran to the door, Romano heard, "Feli~ what brings you here?"

Romano groaned he'd had just about enough of Spain's antics; he didn't need his brothers' as well.

"Fratello!" Italy yelled whilst capturing his brother in a hug.

"Feliciano, get the fuck off me." Romano was starting to get really irritated.

Italy complied and Romano asked, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Oh! I came to see Antonio, I heard that he's fully recovered!" Italy said happily

"I am, and it's all thanks to Romano." Spain said putting an arm around said person's shoulders. Romano sighed, pushed Spain's arm off of him, and stomped up to his room.

'Everything's become so dramatic since he's gotten better. I didn't even save him; anyone would've taken him to the hospital, in the condition he was in.' Romano thought while flopping onto his bed.

"God this is so annoying." He said into his pillow before succumbing to sleep.


End file.
